Total Drama
Total Drama is a series of role play's taking place on OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wikia . On OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wikia we have many role play's, mostly everyday; but 'Total Drama' are canon role play's meaning that they have continuity between each season, but most of all they are "official." So far there has been nine seasons of role play's in Total Drama. Though two more seasons are currently being planned for the future. The first episode of Total Drama took place on August 30th, 2013 at 7:00 E.S.T. Total Drama Island Total Drama Island is about twenty-four contestants on an island known as "Camp Wawanakwa" or "Total Drama Island." The contestants were divided into two separate teams, th e Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges and every three days, the team who lost the challenge votes the contestant they most want off the island off. The contestant who was voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take the loser away. This process continues on until one person remains on the island. The last contestant standing wins $100,000. There are twenty-four episodes. Total Drama Action Total Drama Action, the second season of the role play, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. Sixteen of the original contestants plus one new face are split up into two teams, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. The teams compete in movie-themed challenges until only one contestant is left on the set. That players ultimately wins $1,000,000. There are sixteen episodes. They also welcome a new contestant. Total Drama World Tour Total Drama World Tour is the third role play of Total Drama. Sixteen of the original contestants compete for another $1,000,000 in various challenges in locations all around the world. This season, there are three teams: Team Unbeatable Warriors, Team Perfection, and Team Anti-Social Woman Haters. All the while, the contestants must break into spontaneous musical numbers during each and every episode until the "Olympics" when one player wins it all. There are nineteen episodes. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is the fourth role play season of the series. This season features 13 brand new characters. The season effectively traces the roots of the series back to the setting of the original season: Camp Wawanakwa. The presence of radioactivity is a major trait of the season, as both team names are related to nuclear radiation: the Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots. The teams compete for immunity while the losing teams vote a member off. The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last standing contestant in the season. There are thirteen episodes. Total Drama All-Stars Total Dra ma All-Stars is the fifth role play season of the series. The season took place back in Camp Wawanakwa, the location used in Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Total Drama All-Stars featured sixteen past all-star contestants over a span of sixteen episodes. They Compect in a heroes vs villain formate. Before the merge, the two teams were the Villainous Vultures and the Heroic Hamsters, with the teams competing for immunity while the losing team votes a member off until the merge. After the merge, the last-standing contestant won $1,000,000. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total Drama : Pahkitew Island is the sixth role play season of the series. Due to Camp Wawanakwa being flooded last season, this season will take place on a new Island called camp Pahkitew. Fourteen new contestants will battle it out and try to survive this season. The last standing camper will win 1,000,000 dollars. They fight in two teams of seven. Total Drama Underdogs Total Drama Underdogs is the seventh season of the role play series. The sixteen biggest losers are back and trying to redeem themselves! Some might even still be losers! And they will be battle in New York City! The last remaining contestant will win $1,000,000! Total Drama Redemption Total Drama Redemption is the eighth season of the role play series. 18 contestants are back for another time, but with a twist, they will be living in the dangerous jungle and after they are voted off, they will be sent to Redemption Island, where they have to fight their way back! The last remaming camper standing wins $1,000,100! Total Drama Superstars 18 SuperStars return this season for another shot at the million, there are 3 teams, the members are determined by the debuting season of each contestant, but that all changes when 3 team become into 2. And to top it off, the season takes place in the Artic, making the hardest season yet! Staff The staff are mainly the actors. Each character is played by a different actor (unless an actor hase+ characters). Actors of characters may differ from season to season but are normally played by the same person over the course of the whole series. There are also writer's and producer's; the ones who think of the season, episodes, challenges, and more. Finally, there are editors; those who edit pages. Whether they are editing episodes, characters, or other material they are part of our staff and are editors. Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Content Category:Seasons Category:Our Total Drama Role Play